Naranja y Azul
by RukiaFujioka
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Ichiruki... Dias de esta dulce pareja.
1. Pillados

Hola :3

Soy Rukia Fujioka,y este es mi primer fanfic publicado, deseo que les guste y me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Esto será una serie de one-shots ichiruki (¿de qué iban a ser sino? e.e) que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, iré colgando los capítulos dependiendo de los reviews que me dejen ustedes.

No hay lemon ni nada, solo algúna que otra palabrota xD

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite-sama. Si fuera mío, Ichigo ya se hubiese declarado a Rukia, Ulquiorra estaría vivito y coleando y la despedida hubiera sido mucho más dulce y cursi. :3**

Espero de todo corazón que les guste :)

**Pillados…**

Ya llevaban más de 3 meses saliendo, y aunque cueste de admitir, ambos eran más felices que nunca. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera la familia Kurosaki, ni la pandilla. NADIE.

Ellos dos estaban bien así, estaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero casi nunca estaban _solos._

Ichigo , después de mucho tiempo, volvía a sonreír, solo con Rukia,_ sólo con ella.___Porque ella paraba su lluvia, una lluvia que sólo ella sabe detener, cuando estaba con ella era _Ichigo_, un _ichigo___que ríe, que sorprendentemente, es cariñoso… Todo le volvía ( y le vuelve) loco de esa chica: su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos, sus curvas, sus piernas que le ponían ''nervioso''… _su mirada. ¡Esa mirada que tan loco le volvía! _

Y Rukia, ella también sonría, y también era feliz, cuando está con él todo és diferente, el mundo se ve _diferente._ Y tenía que admitir, que ese niñato, al que tan amaba, _era condenadamente sexy._

Ellos dos se entendían con miradas, una mirada bastaba, para saber si ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, si protegerse o atacar.

_Lo admitirían encima de su cadáver, pero estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro._

Nos encontramos en la casa-clínica-circo Kurosaki. En donde una Rukia malherida por un maldito hollow se curaba las heridas encima de la cama de Ichigo, el qual estaba comprando unas cosas que Yuzu le había pedido para la cena.

-Ouch!- se quejaba Rukia, no era una herida muy grave, pero curarse con los métodos del mundo humano no era muy agradable, que digamos.

-Eso de pasa por despistada- Ese era Ichigo ( n/a: anda yo que pensaba que era doraemon estúpida ¬¬) que acababa de llegar de el supermercado.

-Cállate! Se cuidarme sola.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a esas respuestas.

-Vale ya, déjame ver que estando la herida en tu hombro , no creo que sepas cuidarte muy bien-Decía mientras le miraba el hombro a la morena, la reacción de esta: sonrojarse. La expresión de Ichigo cambió súbitamente, estaba totalmente serio-Rukia tendrías que haber dejado que te protegiera, no ha sido nada esta vez,pero en otra ocasión podrías acabar muy malherida,joder Rukia , confía un poco más en mí.

-Sé protegerme sola, yo no me quedo en un rincón llorando y pidiendo que ''Kurosaki-kun'' me proteja (n/a: a quien debe ir eso? no se e.e), no me hace falta nada de eso. Sé defenderme por mis propios medios , Idiota.

-Eso ya lo sé,enana, eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido nunca, pero sabes… que te quiero –esto último lo dijo en voz tan baja, que apenas Rukia lo oyó- y no quiero que te pase nada.

_Mirada._

_Ambos ojos se cruzaron , expresando un anhelo de los labios de el otro._

Lentamente sus caras se iban acercando, eso sí , nunca se dejaban de mirar a los ojos, y en el momento preciso, sus labios de juntaron, primero tiernamente , después lujuriosamente, ambos se embarcaron en una batalla que no tenía ganador . Los besos de Ichigo eran apasionados, con ganas de más, en cambio, los de Rukia eran dulces, pero también pasionales.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que la familia Kurosaki ENTERA , les estaba escuchando , justamente desde que Ichigo había entrado por la famila prestaba atención a la conversación que mantenían ellos dos, hasta que todo fue silencio (n/a: cuando ichi la besa) y a los segundos, un leve movimiento de la cama, y unos pequeños gemidos por parte de la parejita (n/a: no seais malpensados, sólo se estaban besando … DE MOMENTO :3,es broma , no se me da muy bien el lemon xD).

-O-Onni-chan- masculló Yuzu

-Jodeer con Ichigo y Rukia no?- se mofó Karin

Kurosaki Isshin… solo expresó una sonrisa de pervertido.

La familia Kurosaki tuvo una extraña reacción a los ''misteriosos sonidillos'' .

Cuando nuestra amada parejita estaba en medio de un apasionado beso. La puerta se abrió súbitamente, y se vió en el umbral de la puerta, los Kurosaki al completo, que expresaron en al unísono:

-LO SABÍA!

La cara de Ichigo fue una mezcla de : _._

I la de Rukia, mas simple:

_Pilladatotal._

El silencio fue roto por Karin y Yuzu (la qual todavía tenía la boca abierta de ver a su hermano besar así a una chica)

-Bueno, Felicidades a los dos – esbozó una tierna sonrisa, y se llevó a Yuzu

-Per-pero-pero-pero…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la dulce y inocente Yuzu.

Y Isshin? Isshin seguía con su ''sonrisilla'' pervertida.

Ichigo se levantó de encima de Rukia, la quan estaba más roja, que el pelo de Renji (n/a: necesitaba ponerlo xD) y le dijo a su ''amado'' padre:

-O-Oye viejo… porfavor no digas nada, a nadie.

Isshin cambió drásticamente de expresión , su respuesta fue la siguiente:

-Claro hijo , vuestro secreto esta a salvo con nosotros.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa paternal, y se corriendo a la foto de Masaki gritando:

-MAASAAAKI! Tendremos nietos pronto! Seguro que se llamaran Yuuki y Kyo! Mi hijo no es gay!-se oía en el piso de abajo.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y se quejó:

-Maldito viejo…

-Bueno, almenos podemos hacer lo que ''queramos'' en casa- le respondió una Rukia todavía roja del shock de Isshin.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa dulce(pero pervertida :D), que sólo Rukia sabía ver. Y volvió con la chica que tan loco le volvía.

_Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus rewiews :3_

_Nos leemos :)_


	2. Ella

Buenaas~!

Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de los reviews, mi ordenador es un asco, enserio, los contestaré aunque sea lo último que haga! Este fic lo escribí a las 4 de la noche, asi que no se si está muy bien :D ah, si este fic es un Ichigo POV.

Advertencia: Bah, lo de siempre alguna palabrota, pero nada.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, es de Tite, si fuese mio… bah, no se me ocurre nada, es de Tite y punto.**

**Ella**

_Como he llegado a esto?_

_Qué ha pasado?_

_Porque… porque tengo a la mujer que quiero herida en mis brazos?_

_No entiendo nada…_

-Rukia! Rukia! Escúchame, escúchame !-grité.

Esto… no está pasando… no puede… porque tengo a Rukia con una herida de gravedad muriéndose en mis brazos? I Hanataro? I Orihime? Porqué no hay nadie?

Estoy en un claro ,de noche, y la luna baña con su luz a Rukia y a mí… no recuerdo nada, en mi mente solo sé , que Rukia se va, y no quiero… Que haré si… si… no quiero ni decirlo… _ si se muere?_

La simple idea me estremeció por completo, ella… ella… ella es…

-Ich…Ichi…Ichigo…-Susurró mi morena.

-Dime- dije con la voz más suave que pude, acariciándole la cara.

-T-Tengo frio…-Balbuceó con la voz quebrada.

La abracé.

-Mejor?

Esbozó una tierna sonrisa, supuse que ero era un sí.

Hizo un quejido de dolor, la herida sangraba mucho, demasiado… Si no hago algo rápido…ella..._se irá._

-Ichigo…t-tengo sueño-susurró inaudiblemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No! No! Rukia, hablemos un poco más, de acuerdo?

-De…de acuerdo-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Su respiración cada vez era más lenta y con menos aire… Joder, joder, joder!

NO… no se puede ir… por fin, después de 9 años de la muerte de mi madre… volvía a ser feliz, volvía a sonreír, volvía a _vivir, _y todo gracias a ella. No me podía dejar…

Una hilera de imágenes pasó por mi cabeza…

El día que me declaré…

Nuestro primer beso…

El día en que Isshin, Karin y Yuzu nos pillaron…

La primera vez que nos acostamos juntos…

Las peleas por el mando de la televisión…

Los días de escuela…

No quiero que todo eso acabe… No quiero…

-P-puedo tener un chappy?- su voz débil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, lo que quieras, Rukia, te daré lo que quieras no me pelearé contigo, no me burlaré de ti, seré romántico y hasta cursi, todo eso y más, con condición de que no me dejes. Seré lo que me pidas… pero…-la voz se me quebró-Rukia? – Ella había cerrado los ojos- Rukia? Rukia!

-Te quiero mucho, Ichigo- susurró Su mano me acarició débilmente la cara, esbozó , con los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa más tierna y adorable del mundo, y…

_Se fue._

_El mundo se me cayó encima…_

-Rukia?-Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos- RUKIA!- Comencé a sollozar como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete preferido-no… no me dejes… por favor, no, Rukia… Te quiero… te quiero…. Te quiero…

_Comenzó a llover otra vez… y esa lluvia no la parará nadie salvo ella._

_I ella ya no está._

Las lagrimas continuaron cayendo despreocupadamente, y aterrizaban en su rostro, el rostro de la única mujer que amé, amo y amaré.

Desde este mismo instante, noto que mi vida no tiene sentido, está vacía. Comencé a pensar, pero no pude, tenía la mente bloqueada, solo pensaba en su sonrisa… hasta que…

_Abrí los ojos._

Sudado, me encontraba en mi habitación.

Me giré para ver el reloj digital que tenía encima de la mesa, las 3:30 de la noche.

Una pesadilla, una jodida pesadilla.

Al darme cuenta de que era una pesadilla, miré hacia la izquierda.

Durmiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado estaba ella. La contemplé, cuando dormía, se la veía tranquila y pacífica, nada que ver con la enana mandona con la que me topo cuando se despierta.

-Te quiero , Rukia, le susurré.

A continuación le di un suave beso, no quería que se despertase, y me dispuse a dormir, eso sí, sin pesadillas que me arrebataran a la mujer que amo y amaré siempre.

Vivan los fics empalagosos!

Gracias por leer, os agradecería un review, que si no me muero ;A;

Nos leemos (:

Rukia.


End file.
